


Housemates

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity
Summary: Just a bunch of lil one shots and stuff about living with the Marauders after their Hogwarts days :)





	1. Day 1

**Day 1: Painting**

It was the first day in their new home, a place they'd bought together the moment they left Hogwarts. None of them knew what the future would hold but they wanted to stay together. The house was a large place on the edge of a huge forest, perfect for the noisy group. 

And today? Today was the day they would be painting their bedrooms. 

Admittedly, Y/N knew that this would _not_ end well. 

A hunch that started the second Remus woke them all up from their mattresses in the lounge room at 7am (they still hadn't bought any furniture, wanting to save it until the painting was done). 

They started in the master bedroom (which Y/N had won in a round of shots the night before). Sirius was still bitter about now having to share a bathroom with Peter. 

"He leaves his shit _everywhere_ please Y/N!" 

"No! I'm not sharing with any of you." 

She chose a nice y/p/c for the room which would go well with the wooden floors. 

Not ten minutes in and Remus, being the clumsy fella he is, had stepped in a paint bucket and fallen backwards, spilling the paint everywhere. 

It was then that they realized it might be a good idea to lay down some newspapers. 

Which only led to distraction as James and Sirius took turns doodling on the moving pictures of the Minister For Magic and Y/N simply _had_ to help Peter with the crosswords. 

Remus, desperate to make up for his earlier blunder, was the only one working, something he didn't realize until one wall was completely finished and he noticed his friends all sprawled around the room and giggling. 

" _Guys!_ " He cried, flicking paint at them angrily. 

They all jumped into action after that. 

Which only lasted about half an hour (Y/N and James both had serious problems with concentration and begin a paint fight with each other). 

A fight that ended with Y/N flicking paint in Sirius' hair. 

Like a lot of paint.... 

As in the entire left side of his head was covered... 

Cue meltdown as Sirius storms out _insisting_ that he needs to wash it out immediately. 

"We're painting all day! You're just gonna get more on yourself!" Y/N calls after him, elbowing James to stop him from laughing. 

Eventually they finish the first room and take a snack break that lasts an hour when Peter falls asleep and the others draw inappropriate pictures on his face. 

"What's so funny?" He asks when everyone keeps laughing later on. 

"Nothing, which room is next?" Sirius snickers. 

They do James' room next, he wants it to be red 'to honour Gryffindor' 

"James we've graduated, you're not in Gryffindor anymore." Y/N points out. 

And gets a paint covered hand shoved in her face. "You know I'm really not appreciating your team spirit Y/N." 

They finish this room a lot faster, the group getting too tired to do much other than paint mindlessly. 

Then comes the lunch break. 

And nap time, as they all collapse onto their respective mattresses. 

Peter is the first to wake and notices that it's already late afternoon. "Get up you lazy arses, we've still got two more rooms!" 

A lot of grumbling and play wrestling ensues before Remus gets the group to order and they move onto the next room. 

Remus doesn't want to paint his room, already happy with the white paint that was on it when they bought the house. 

So they move onto Peter's room (the smallest because he lost the shots game). He's decided he wants one wall black and the rest white. 

Which doesn't work out. 

Because James and Sirius weren't listening and decide to paint two of the walls black.. They get halfway through before everyone notices. 

They're all mad because now they have to paint over the black. So they make the pair do it while the other three move onto the last room. 

Sirius' bedroom, the second largest because he came second to Y/N (which he's still angry about). 

(He really wanted that master bedroom). 

(Mainly for the private bathroom) 

Sirius wants his room to be red and gold, to honour his Hogwarts days. 

Because they were the best years of his life and he loves his friends. 

Also because he heard Y/N bagging James out for choosing red and he just had to add to her frustration. 

"Which one is supposed to be gold?" Remus asks when he realized they accidentally painted the whole room red. 

"Who cares?" Y/N laughs and throws the gold paint at a random wall.   
Which Remus has to repair with his wand. 

When it finally occurs to them. 

"WE'RE FUCKING WIZARDS WHY DID WE WASTE OUR TIME ON THIS SHIT!" James groans, flopping down on his mattress. "Y/N, bring me a sandwich." 

"You're a wizard, do it yourself." She retorts, earning a pillow in the face. 

Which turns into a pillow fight until, "Fuck is that the sunrise." Sirius asks, pausing his pillow midswing to stare out the window. 

"We've been up all night!" Remus laughs, dodging a double attack from Y/N and James. 

"Where the fuck is Wormtail?" 

And they find him, in rat form, curled up on top of a newspaper, fast asleep. 


	2. Day 3

**Day 3: IKEA**

They wasted their second day in their new home by sleeping and clearing the damages of the day before. 

The third day starts late, and it begins with Y/N complaining about sleeping on the damn floor again. 

"Why don't we go buy actual beds then?" Remus suggests. 

So they're off, hopping into Y/N's muggle car (she and Remus are the only ones who can drive because they come from muggle families). 

They drive for only ten minutes but it's enough for James and Sirius to get bored so they start changing Peter's hair colour without him noticing. 

By the time they arrive they've decided on a bright yellow. 

Peter doesn't notice, too excited by the huge Ikea they've been brought to. 

They agree to let Y/N deal with all the money so it isn't wasted things they don't need before James and Sirius disappear into the store, not to be seen again for hours. 

Peter sticks by Remus and Y/N as they make their way through the store, picking out the necessary furniture and laughing over stupid jokes and ugly furniture. 

“Oh my god, Rems what about this one?” Y/N asks, lifting a particularly ugly puke coloured cushion and gagging slightly. 

“That would go perfectly with this!” Remus laughs, flopping down on a bright pink couch covered in yellow leaf patterns. 

They come to the bathroom sections of the store and Peter screams at the sight of his own reflection. 

"WHY IS MY HAIR YELLOW!" 

Y/N and Remus start laughing (they can't believe it took him so long to notice) before one of them saves the poor boy from his misery and does the counter charm. 

They reach the end of the store and wait in the cafeteria for their friends. 

"Y/N! Check out all this cool stuff we found!" So marks the return of Sirius and James. 

Sirius is pushing a fully loaded cart of stuff and Y/N widens her eyes in disbelief. 

"WHY IN THE ACTUAL HELL DO YOU THINK WE NEED A BABY'S COT!?" 

"For Wormtail." James said seriously. 

"When he needs a time out." Sirius added with an innocent smile. 

Wormtail threw a panda plushie at Sirius. "Hey!" 

"No, absolutely not." She holds up a record. "You two don't even know what this is!" 

"It's an ABBA." Sirius says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"We can _read_ you know." James adds with an eyeroll. 

"It's a _record_ and I already have it." She pulls out the next item. A plunger. "Please explain to me why in Merlin's name you want this." 

"The first one we used stuck to James' face, it took a stunning spell to get it off." 

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Y/N mutters, tossing the plunger into her own cart because, she'd never admit it, but she's happy they got one when she hadn't even thought of it. She goes through the rest of their cart and sends them to put the 'no' items back _exactly_ where they found them. 

Something she knows is definitely not going to happen. 

Y/N and Remus decide to combine what's left of their budgets to buy a very nice record player. 

Because the two of them share a really sweet Vinyl collection. 

After the stuff is all approved or disapproved by Y/N, they go and pay. 

Then comes the fun task of getting it all into the car, even though it's been enchanted to hold more stuff, they still can't quite fit everything. 

"Wait, I got this!" James rummages around in the backseat and comes out with his broomstick. "Seeya back at the house!" He cries, grabbing his plunger and flying off. 

Y/N breathes out slowly to calm herself and together the rest of them manage to fit the rest of the stuff in James' empty seat. 

"Right," says Sirius the second they've carried all the new gear inside. "I think we can deal with this tomorrow." 

James and Remus exchange a look and wave their wands (both having learned from the painting fiasco on day one). 

The furniture assembles itself in minutes, and with a few easy levitation charms, everything is in its rightful spot. 

"I'll go make dinner." Y/N announces, and heads off to order pizza (a secret only she and Remus knew about). 

(Because for some reason wizards don't know pizza???) 

And so ends their third day, with greasy pizza and cheap muggle beer.  


	3. Day 4

**Day 4: Groceries.**

With a new, massive, refrigerator Y/N decides it's time to buy some real food instead of living off take out and sandwiches. 

But someone had to stay home because today all their boxes would be arriving from James' parents' house where they'd kept everything until the place was ready. 

So she writes up a list and sends James, Sirius and Remus out to the store, leaving herself and Peter to receive the boxes (she decides Peter's had enough of being picked on for a while). 

"I need you to get _everything_ on this list, okay? I've even written the brands so you can't possibly screw this one up."   
"Relax Y/N." James sighs, kicking his feet up on the dashboard of the car (having raced straight for the passengers seat and was now proudly flaunting it over Sirius who was sulking in the backseat). "It's almost like you have no faith in us." 

"I wonder why that is." Remus snickered, happy with the fact that he gets to drive for once. 

"Don't make me regret this." She sighs and steps back from the driver's window, watching them drive away (and trying to ignore the nagging thought that something was going to go wrong) before going back inside to find Peter kicking back on the couch. 

She grabs the last two bottles of fire whiskey and hands him one, plopping down on the couch beside him. 

It's an hour later before the door bell rings, signalling the arrival of their things. 

Once the muggle delivery men have left they make the use of some simple levitation charms to bring the boxes to the correct rooms and start unpacking their own things. 

The others don't come back home until late in the afternoon, at least five hours since they left. 

"We have returned!" Sirius announces, carrying three shopping bags in each hand and wearing a pair of ridiculous novelty glasses with whirling eyes, a big nose and a bushy grey moustache. 

"We might've stopped at the fair for a bit." James admits upon entering with the rest of the shopping and seeing Y/N's shocked expression. "Before you get mad! I won you this." He runs back out and returns with a large unicorn plushie. "Your favourite colour too!" He grins, hoping the gift would excuse their wrongdoings. 

"Where's Rems?" She asks, immediately noticing the absence of the only Marauder who kept her sane in this group. 

James blinked. 

Sirius checked the car, face paling. 

" _We forgot Moony_...." James whispers. 

They get back into the car and drive off, obviously going much higher than the speed limit in their panic. 

"Where in the hell did James learn to drive?" Peter asks to which Y/N shrugs and starts unloading the shopping. 

"They didn't get anything on the damn list!" She groans, glaring at the bag holding nothing but different kinds of chocolate (no doubt Remus' doing) and another bag with junk food and microwave meals. 

"What's this?" Peter asks holding up a box of condoms. 

"Nothing Pete." Y/N says, taking the box from him with burning red cheeks and throwing it onto James' bed. "James just got Lily a gift." 

"There's another one, this whole bag is full of weird shit." 

"Just.... put it in James' room." Y/N sighs, not wanting to look in the bag for fear of her innocence. 

They hear the sound of a car engine cutting off and the front door bursts open and a red faced Remus stalks in, barely acknowledging the stunned Y/N and Peter as he heads for his bedroom, the door slamming after him. 

"Moony's a bit grumpy." James comments, coming in with two large cones of fairy floss. "Gotcha this, love." James smiles cheerfully and hands Y/N one of the cones. 

"Thanks babe, I'll go deal with Rems." She grabs the bag of chocolate and tiptoes up the stairs. 

"Rem?" She calls warily, knocking on his door. 

"C'min." Comes his muffled reply and she slips into the room. 

"Hey little one." He smiles from his window seat (his was the only room with one which was why he'd picked it), moving his legs so she can join him. 

"I thought you might want to share this." She motions the fairy floss, dumping the bag on his bed and sitting beside him. "You right?" 

"Yeah, I guess we're all just tired." He smiles reassuringly and breaks off a bit of fairy floss. "I just need some quiet time." 

"You and me both." She sighs, rubbing her temple. "I feel like we're taking care of a house of children." 

"Ah, they're not so bad. Prongs and Pads are just excited, they'll cool down in a day or so." 

"I bloody well hope so." She laughed humourlessly as the two of them relaxed together, finishing the fairy floss and talking quietly, a moment both of them desperately needed. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle whatever they throw at us." His eyes twinkled and it reminded Y/N of when they were back at Hogwarts, the two of them being the ones to talk James and Sirius down from their stupidest plans. "And if we can't, we can always kill them and bury the bodies in the yard." 

"Amen to that!" Y/N laughs. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 5: Groceries (Again)**

"Noooooo. Go away Y/N!" Sirius groans, face buried in his pillow as he tries to avoid her relentless poking. 

"You were warned that this would happen, now get up." 

He groans again and Y/N, taking it as a victory, leaves the room to find James leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping at his morning cup of coffee. Just like every single morning. 

"Well at least one of you is ready." Y/N smiles, preparing her own drink.   
"Ready and unwilling to go captain!" James salutes with an eye roll. 

"It's your own damn fault." 

"Yeah yeah, spare me the lecture Y/N. Moony already yelled at us yesterday." 

"Because you forgot him at a fair." 

"Shhhhhh, details." 

By the time Sirius was ready to leave the other two boys had risen and were watching the duo slouch out into the car with amused smirks. 

"Okay, this shouldn't take long." Y/N said when they pulled up at the store. "We should be in and out in about twenty minutes." Her words were met with simultaneous groans, both boys wanting nothing more than to get back into bed. 

But that attitude didn't last long, they soon discovered that Y/N was a _hilarious_ shopping companion, almost as bad as them. 

"Y/N we don't _need_ a bottle of chocolate sauce, what are you going to put it on." 

"Um, my tongue?" She scoffs, tossing the bottle into the cart. 

"And she yelled at us for getting junk food." Sirius laughs, poking her side teasingly. 

"At least I've already got _healthy_ food, the one thing you two ignored." She retorts, leading them down an aisle that the boys had religiously avoided the day before. 

"What are we doing.... _here_?" James whispers, staring at the feminine products on either side of him with a look of extreme discomfort. 

"I need tampons." Y/N responded, not noticing the boys' reactions as she grabs what she needs and adds that to the cart. 

Both boys breathe out sighs of relief when they finally exit the aisle and move on. Their relief is short lived when Y/N squeals excitedly and runs off. 

"Oh Godric now what, Y/N?" Sirius jogs after her, leaving James behind with the trolley, to find the girl climbing the shelves to reach something at the top. 

"Y/N WHAT THE HELL!" James cries, catching up. 

His yell shocks the girl and causes her to wobble the shelves which start to fall backwards. 

"Oh no." Sirius mutters, eyes wide. 

Y/N drops to the floor and backs away from the shelf. 

The three of them watch, motionless, as the whole unit falls and collides with the next one, beginning a chain reaction as all the shelves fall over. 

The sound of boxes falling to the floor and glass smashing fills the store, shortly followed by screams and the sounds of panic. 

"Time to go?" James asks. 

"Time to go." Y/N confirms. 

They rush from the store, Y/N dropping some notes in the hands of a stunned cashier who's watching the chaos before him in shock. 

The groceries are loaded into the car and they're driving off, laughing madly as they go. 

That is, until the sirens start chasing them. 

"Shit." Y/N curses, pulling over when she realizes that it's the police. 

"Okay, stay calm, it's not like Y/N was driving twenty over the limit." James mutters. 

" _Shut the fuck up James_." Y/N hisses, rummaging around for her licence. "Oh god I forgot my licence we're dead." 

"Nononono just.... lay on the flirt." James suggests and gets hit by Sirius. 

"She is _not_ hitting on some random cop you twat." 

"That's a fucking brilliant idea." Y/N breathes, quickly fixing up her hair and tugging down her shirt to reveal some more cleavage. 

"You're not serious..." Sirius hissed, amid James' laughter. 

"No, you are." She whispers with a wink and gets out to speak to the police officer. 

The boys crane their necks to see what's happening as Y/N leans in to the officer, smiling and batting her eyes. 

"That's my girl." James chortles proudly. 

A few minutes later Y/N gets back into the car, blushing but grinning. 

"Got off all charges _and_ I got his number." 

"What?!" Sirius growled. 

"No." James shook his head. "Y/N you were supposed to get us out of trouble not fuck him!" James groaned. 

"It's just a date, relax dad." Y/N groaned, starting the car and driving home. 

"YOU GOT ARRESTED!" Remus yells when they were recounting their epic adventure. "IT'S NOT EVEN LUNCHTIME!" 

"We weren't _arrested_!" Y/N argues. 

"Yeah, Y/N gave him a quickie and we got off." James joked with a hint of anger in his tone. 

"Excuse me." 

"It's not like that Rems, I just got his number since when is that a crime." 

"Since you're not allowed to date anyone until you're thirty!" Remus stated firmly. 

"I'm 19 years old dammit! I can date whoever I want whenever I want!" 

"That doesn't ignore the fact that you got yourselves pulled over! _After destroying a store_! I excepted this from you two," He glares at James and Sirius. "But _you!_ " Y/N grins unabashedly. 

"Relax Rems, I had the whole thing under control." 


	5. Day 6

**Day 6: The Fair**  

"Y/N it honest to Godric wasn't that great." James is complaining as Sirius enters the kitchen that morning.   

"Says one of the people who actually went!" She cries, shoving bacon into her mouth with an angry glare.   

"Y/N wants to go to the fair." Remus explains upon seeing Sirius' questioning look.   

"Pete wants to go too!" Y/N adds, pointing at the confused boy as he walks down the stairs.   

"Wormtail wants whatever you tell him to Y/N." Sirius snickered, knowing full well how their friendship worked.   

"I want to go to the fair!" She pouts, giving Sirius the sad eyes.   

"Fine! I'll take you to the fair!" He groans, regretting it already.   

"You two are not going to the fair unsupervised." Remus scolds, the story of their shopping trip still fresh in his mind.   

"Awesome! Family trip to the fair!" Y/N cries, fist pumping the air.   

"No." James shakes his head. "I've seen it once already and it was shit."   

"Shit enough to leave me there." Remus mutters with a glare.   

"Prongs, c'mon mate it'll be a blast." Peter tries reasoning as he sits at the breakfast bar beside Y/N.   

"I'm not going, I have an interview at the Ministry of Magic later."   

"Buzzkill." Y/N sticks her tongue out at James who gasps in mock offense.   

" _Rude_ well now I'm definitely not coming." He flips his hair and walks out.   

It takes another hour before the group is ready (because Peter took an age in the shower).   

"PETER STOP PISSING AND GET INTO THE DAMN CAR!"   

"Y/N LET ME PEE IN PEACE!"   

And finally they're driving, Sirius in the passenger seat. (Because he's the reason she gets to go to the fair as he'd stubbornly put it).   

They arrive and Y/N is bouncing about in excitement while she waits for the others to exit the vehicle.   

"C'mon c'mon come onnnnnn." She whines, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him to the entrance.   

"It's like having a damn child." Sirius mutters to Peter who lets out a loud laugh.   

"At least she cooks dinner for us." Peter suggests as they catch up to the other two (Y/N is for some reason arguing with the man in the ticket booth).   

"What do you _mean_ the fair isn't open yet!" She yells.   

"It's only 10:30, the fair doesn't open until 11." He says, feeling quite intimidated by this insane girl.   

"Welp, this was fun let's go back to bed." Sirius says in a cheerful tone and spins around.   

Y/N glares at the ticket man.   

"Do you have. Any idea how difficult it is. To get three teenage boys out of bed in the morning? You are not ruining my day buddy now let us in!"  

The man raises an eyebrow. "No means no lady." 

"I'll show you 'no'." Y/N growls, slipping her wand from her sleeve and pointing it at the man. 

" _Y/N_!" Remus hissed, glancing around nervously but they were the only people arriving this early. 

The man's eyes glaze over as he falls into a trance and slides the tickets over to Y/N. "Here are your VIP passes your majesty, have a nice day."   

Y/N grins in victory and scoops up the tickets. "Let's go boys!" 

The entire morning is full of, whining, begging and disappearing children. "Y/N COME BACK!"   

"Remus pleeeeeaassseee!" Y/N pouts, pulling the puppy dog eyes more than once to get her way. 

As they're strolling around the food stands Y/N and Sirius confer quietly out of earshot of Remus. 

"Moony! Look over there!" Sirius points at a random stall, Remus looks, confused at first and when he looks back Y/N and Sirius have disappeared.   

Only to reappear when they want more tickets.   

Then running off again.   

"Pay the man! I'm not leaving until I win the damn prize."   

"Y/N, you've been at this for an hour. You're not gonna win the prize."   

"FUCK OFF SIRIUS I NEED THIS!"   

Remus spent nearly the whole day running after them and taking care of Peter.   

"No, Y/N, we are not going in the haunted house."   

An hour later and, "Peter where's Y/N?"   

"She and Sirius went into the haunted house."   

(Cue the screams echoing from the haunted house).   

(Sirius and Y/N appear. Both laughing their heads off and tucking their wands away).   

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME!"   

Showing off their prizes on the way home. "Moony what'd you get?"   

"An aneurysm from following you twats around all day."   

They walk into the house and Peter shushes everyone.  They stand in the entrance of the house in complete silence before they hear strange sounds coming from upstairs. 

"What's that sound?" Peter whispers in alarm.   

"It's..... _moaning_?" Y/N whispers back in shock.   

"Oh Godric, James is wanking." Sirius snickers and tiptoes upstairs.   

" _What are you doing_?!" Remus whispers when Y/N and Peter follow with evil smirks.   

"He skipped family day to get himself off, this is revenge." Remus sighs but follows.  

Because he's kinda looking forward to embarrassing James for once.  

They're outside his bedroom door, hands over mouths to quiet their laughter.   

 _"One_ _...._ " Sirius mouths, counting off on his fingers. " _Two...._ THREE!"   

The door burst open and, "OH FUCK THAT'S LILY!" Y/N screams and covers her eyes.   

"GET OUT YOU FUCKS!" James screams, attempting to cover Lily's body with his own.   

"That's my boy." Sirius snickers proudly, shooting the couple a wink and leaving the room with a casual stroll. 

The other three slam the door shut and run downstairs, eyes wide and shaking from the trauma.   

"So.... Lily's here."   

A few minutes later James and Lily enter the lounge to find the rest of the group waiting for them. (Y/N still traumatized with Sirius' arm around her shoulder in comfort).  

"Take a seat." Sirius gestures for the empty loveseat.  

James raises an eyebrow but does as he's told, trailing Lily along behind him.  

Everyone sits in awkward silence until Peter plucks up the courage to speak first. "So how was your interview at the Ministry?"  

"Pete, mate there was no interview." Y/N sighs. "Look, Lil, James. I'm happy for you two... But I'm too damn young to be your nanny."  

"Nope, I'm not doing this." Remus announces, lurching to his feet and heading for the stairs. "If you need me I'll be in my room, healing my blindness with chocolate."  

"Y/N don't act like a damn virgin. You and I both kn-"  

"ZIP IT!" Y/N cries, hiding her face in her hands.  

"What's this? Y/N is there something you haven't told us?"  

"Nope!" Y/N squeaks at the same time Lily says "You haven't told them yet?"  

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME LILY! THIS IS ABOUT YOU, JAMES, AND WRAPPING IT BEFORE YOU TAP IT!" She yells, face reddening with each word.  

"Oh jeez I knew this was coming." James groans, running a hand over his face. "Y/N calm your damn tits I know what condoms are."  

"But do you know about the rules of consent?" Sirius asks with an amused smirk.  

"This is not happening." Lily mutters, rolling her eyes. "This is why we should bang at my place."  

"You live with your damn parents Lily."  

"My parents are better than your friends."  

"Wow, rude Lil. Thought we were besties." Y/N scoffs. "I mean we've both seen each other naked. I feel like there's no more secrets."  

"I'm sorry." James asks, head snapping to face Y/N. "When did you see each other naked?"  

"Calm your jealousy, it was one drunken night." Lily waves her hand dismissively, both girls laughing at James' shock.  

"As much as I'm enjoying the mental images this is giving me." Sirius shoots Y/N a wink in response to her disgusted glare. "Prongs, Evans, I don't want to hear about any STDs so I want you both to go get tested tomorrow."  

"We're leaving now." James says in a loud voice. He and Lily walk out the front door with their friends yelling 'useful' tips about safe sex as they go. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 7: Laundry**

She's been dreading it, they all have. 

But the clothes have been piling up, the wardrobes running empty. They've resorted to old clothes that no longer fit or (in Y/N's case more than most) stealing clothes from the others. 

They agree to tackle the job together as a family (because by this point that's what they really are, a big happy family) and make the plans the night before. 

Remus and Peter would handle the sorting and loading (Remus really had no choice in the matter, being the only one who knew how to operate both the washer and dryer), James and Y/N (being the OCD bastard and the 'neat' girl) would handle the folding and assorting into piles. 

Sirius had taken the 'easy' task of bringing the clean and folded clothes to their respective owner's room (a job he'd volunteered for eagerly because he knew he wouldn't be needed for at least a few hours). 

And so begins (at a horrible 7am) the agonizing process that is laundry day. 

They all brought their dirty clothes to the laundry room the night before and Remus and Peter get started on the huge pile, both getting squeamish when it comes to the dirty socks and underwear. 

"I'm not touching Y/N's pants! It's weird, you do it!" 

"How is it any less weird if I do it, Wormtail?" 

"Oh for cripes sake, _wingardium leviosa!_ " 

The first load is in and the pair high five victoriously before going off to find ways of passing the time. 

The machine beeps an hour or so later and they move it all into the dryer, the next load goes in and the process repeats. 

By this time Y/N and James have come back from their expedition into the woods, both of them carrying armfuls of firewood (they'd found an old fire pit in the backyard the night before and were dying to use it tonight). 

Sirius is nowhere to be found as the dryer finishes its first load and James and Y/N get to work folding. 

"This is mine, Y/N. Wormie doesn't have such good style." 

"Look who's talking! You just put my bra in Remus' pile!" 

"Oh you mean this bra?" James snatches the garment and dashes off, laughing madly as Y/N chases him. 

He locks himself in the bathroom he and Remus share and emerges moments later wearing the red lingerie instead of his shirt. 

"How do I look? Am I sexy? Don't you just wanna jump my bones?" He says with a seductive wink and striking a pose. 

"You're such an egg." Y/N laughs. "Now take off my damn bra before you break it." 

Things go on like this until the clothes are folded and sorted into six neat piles (Lily's left a few.... certain articles of clothing in James' room over the past week). 

"Where the shit is Pads?" Y/N wonders. "He's slacking off on laundry day." 

"Oh don't get your pants into a twist love, I just folded them!" James snickers, skilfully dodging a couch cushion aimed at his face. 

"M'ere! 'm 'wake!" Sirius mumbles, emerging from his bedroom with messy hair and blinking away sleep. His voice is raspy and slurred due to his tiredness. 

"It's nearly midday! How have you been asleep this whole time?" 

"Shut your word hole Prongs." He grumbles, clearly eager to get back into bed. 

Once Sirius has finished his task and retreated into his lair, Remus appears, dumping yet another basket of clothes on the coffee table for Y/N and James. 

And so it goes, until some few hours before dinner time when Peter appears carrying a basket, announcing it to be the last one. 

Sirius, now awake and having been helping James and Y/N with their task lets out a loud sigh of relief. "Fucking finally!" 

The clothes get sorted to their rightful homes and, as soon as the sun is gone, the bonfire begins. 

“Y/N that is not how you light a damn fire!” James complains, knocking over the wood teepee Y/N had spent so long working on. He points his wand at the mess of logs. “Incendio!” 

Sparks shoot from his wand and soon they have a roaring fire going. 

“That’s called cheating you loser.” Y/N mutters, adding more wood to feed the flames. 

“That’s cheating you loser.” James mimics in a high pitched tone, eyes twinkling with humour. 

Y/N rolls her eyes but drops it, knowing better than to encourage the damn joker, as she pulls up a camper chair. (They’d forgotten to buy outdoors furniture on their last expedition to Ikea). Remus is already seated, having watched the fire building process with great amusement. 

The backdoor slides open and Sirius comes out. (He’d run inside earlier complaining of the cold). Now he’s wearing a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie, tossing Y/N one when he passes her. Sirius seems to be the only one to ever remember how she felt cold more than the rest of them. 

Peter follows shortly after carrying bags of marshmallows and skewers. 

They pass around the first bag of marshmallows and soon everyone is enjoying the warm night. 

“Guys. I just realized something.” Peter announces. 

“Is it the reason Y/N keeps stealing our clothes?” Sirius asks, shooting a wink at Y/N and catching the marshmallow she pelts his way with a 'thanks love.’ 

“No, it’s been a whole week since we moved in!” 

“Oh hey, you’re right Wormie.” James smirks and raises his marshmallow as a toast. “To being flatmates, who knew it would be so fun living with a girl.” 

“Here here!” Y/N adds with a pointed look at Peter which causes the others to laugh. 

 

 


	7. Day 9

**Day 9: Boyfriend**

Y/N groans and rolls over in bed, turning away from the bright light peeping in through her window. She rolls onto.... a person? 

Her eyes open slowly and she realizes who that person is. 

David, her boyfriend as of last night. 

They'd been talking a lot recently and last night, after their date, he'd appeared at the house, throwing stones at her window like in some kind of cheesy movie. It had been near impossible to sneak him into the house without the boys noticing.... One thing had led to another and he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. 

David's eyes slowly flicker open, still clouded with a lingering tiredness and his is black hair is messy from sleep. 

"Morning." He chuckles. "I think your flatmates are already awake." 

"Oh god we're so dead." She whispers, burying her face into his bare chest. "They're gonna know exactly what happened. I can already see it." She shudders as she imagines the teasing that's about to commence. 

"Ah I'm sure we can handle your friends." He says reassuringly. 

Of course he would think that, he doesn't know that she lives in a house of four over protective wizards. And he definitely doesn't know that they're all guys. 

"If you say so babe." She sighs and starts getting dressed, tossing David his clothes from the night before (black jeans, a rock band t-shirt and a leather jacket). 

Soon enough they're dressed and coming downstairs where she can hear shushing and giggles. 

Ah shit. 

She pauses just outside the kitchen and takes a slow calming breath, squeezing David's hand once before releasing it and strolling into the room. 

"Morning!" She says cheerfully, grabbing two mugs and pouring coffee for herself and David, who stands at the open door in shock. "Dave, this is Peter," She points at the mousy haired small boy who seems extremely uncomfortable with the situation as he shoves large spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, "Remus," The tall boy is standing up to his full height and staring down at David intimidatingly, his toast long forgotten, "Sirius," Sirius looks beyond pissed and keeps glancing between the pair angrily (it doesn't really help that he's _always_ grumpy when he wakes up before noon). "And James." The final boy seems unphased by the appearance of a strange man as he calmly sips his coffee and leans against the counter. "Guys, this is David. My boyfriend." She adds the last part with a warning tone. 

_Be nice, be nice please don't kill him_. 

Luckily or not, the boys' attentions were all on Y/N for the moment."You said you were going out with Lily!" 

"Well James, obviously I lied." 

"And how often have you been doing this... 'lying' hmm?" 

"Not nearly as often as you." She teases, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she goes about making her breakfast. 

"Aren't you the policeman who pulled us over the other day?" James asks, apparently being the only one able to find his voice. "What's a copper doing with Y/N, hasn't she told you about her criminal record?" He joked, earning a glare from the girl. 

"Fuck off Potter, I do _not_ have a criminal record." 

"How old are you?" Remus asks, studying the poor man with an almost angry gaze. 

"I turned 23 last month." David responds, accepting the coffee Y/N hands him and putting an arm around her shoulder, quickly lowering it when he notices four pairs of eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill.... 

"Did you know that Y/N's only 19?" 

"I do, yeah." 

"So you get your kicks off dating younger girls?" 

"Oh my Godric shut up Rems." Y/N groans, hiding her face in David's chest, the young man growing increasingly more uncomfortable by the second. 

"I have a wand you know." James adds casually. 

"I-I'm sorry?" 

"Nothing." He flashes a brilliant smile and sips his coffee nonchalantly. 

"Right... Well I should.... go. Nice meeting you all." David puts his untouched cup of coffee on the counter and goes to kiss Y/N goodbye before thinking better of it and hugging her awkwardly then practically running out of the house. 

The group soon hears the sound of a motorbike starting up and racing down the street. 

"Well he seems nice." James grins in response to Y/N's death glare. 

"You bloody scared him off!" 

"Oh relax Y/N, 'm sure he'll be back for round two." Peter snickers. 

"Gotta say, it's a damn relief to see him. We all thought you were getting yourself off last night." James laughed and dodged the expected punch in retaliation. 

"He's _four_ years older than you!" Sirius exclaims angrily, finally finding his voice. 

"You've slept with women older than David on more than one occasion, Black." 

"Yeah but at least I had the decency to do it at their house! I don't want to see the guy you're screwing walk into my kitchen in the morning!" 

"Y/N, do we need to have the talk?" James adds seriously, shooting Sirius a warning look. 

"Ew, no I'm good." She shudders, remembering the last time they'd tried to give her 'the talk'. 

It involved a lot of yelling on her part, embarrassment on both sides and red faces all around. 

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to put up with ' _oh yeah, right there baby_ ' every night just for you to end up with a bun in the oven." Remus chuckles, putting on a falsetto voice and adding a few girly moans into the mix which makes Y/N flush with embarrassment. 

"Shuddup." She mumbles, averting her eyes to the contents of her cup. 

" _Fuck it feels so good!_ " James added in his own imitation of Y/N's voice. 

"I sound nothing like that!" Y/N protests, her face getting redder by the second. 

"It's true, she doesn't." Peter adds before wincing as he realizes what he's said when all eyes turn to him. 

"How do you know that....." Sirius asks, still looking beyond pissed. 

"Eh, I know a few things. It's good to finally know what oh-god-you're-so-amazing David looks like." Peter murmurs and Y/N realizes with a shock that Peter's room is right next to hers. 

"You..." 

"Heard _everything_? Yep." Peter confesses with an embarrassed blush as the other boys' laughter increases. 

"You know, this loser reminds me of that other loser you dated back at school." Remus starts, a knowing look shared between him and James. 

"Yeah, it's almost like you have a thing for those kinds of guys. Like you have a type..." James snickers, knowing exactly where Remus is going with this. 

Y/N raises an eyebrow curiously. "And what's my 'type' then." 

"Can't tell you." 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, bye!" And Remus is gone, chuckling as he escapes the room. 

He and James both know _exactly_ what her type is and it's a little thing called Sirius Black. 

 


	8. Day 10

**Day 10: Stomach Flu**

“Y/N! why are you still in bed you promised we’d go to the movies.” Peter demands as he barges into the girl’s bedroom. 

“Fkoff Pete, 'm sick.” She groans, pulling the sheets over her head and curling up into a ball within her small cocoon. 

The young man freezes with his hand outstretched toward her when he hears her response. “Gross don’t breathe on me.” He whines, pulling his shirt up over his mouth and nose as he backs out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. “QUARANTINE ZONE! Y/N’S GOT THE PLAGUE!” 

 _As soon as this damn headache goes away I’m killing him._  Y/N thinks to herself, closing her eyes against the increasing brightness of the sun spilling in through the cracks in her curtains. 

There’s a light knock on the door and Y/N knows straight away that it’s Remus, none of the others are ever patient enough to knock. 

“Come in Rems.” The door opens and he sticks his head into the room. 

“Hey babe.” He keeps his voice soft and soothing so as not to trigger her headache. “You feeling okay?” 

“No.” She groans, struggling to sit up. “I think I have a stomach flu.” Her words are followed by a shiver and she wraps the blanket tighter around her small form. The mattress dips slightly as Remus takes a seat beside her and gently presses a hand to her forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” 

“I’m freezing though.”   

“Maybe we should take you to St Mungo’s.” 

She shakes her head, knowing that the second they try to move her she’ll just get worse. “We can go tomorrow if I’m not better.” 

His eyes roam her face in concern before he shrugs and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Get some sleep, I’ll bring you some lunch later.” 

She heeds his advice and buries herself back into the mass of pillows and thick blankets. Her eyes close and she’s back in the sweet release of sleep before Remus has even left the room. 

* * *

 

A few hours later and Y/N is woken by the sound of the door opening as James swaggers in holding a large mug. The contents appear to be extremely hot as James has covered his hands with his sleeves as makeshift oven mitts in order to carry the thing 

“I come bearing gift-you look shit.” He snickers and sets the mug on her bedside table. “And you smell a bit.” 

“Gee, thanks James.” Y/N rolls her eyes but smiles despite her aching head. That was the power of James’ presence, he never failed to make her feel better. 

“You’re very welcome.” He grins and pats her head affectionately.   

“What’d you bring me?” She asks, leaning over to reach for the mug. 

“NO DON’T TOUCH IT!” He yells, too late. Y/N’s reached to lift the mug and cries out in pain when it burns her skin. 

“GOD DAMN FUCKING OUCH!” She cries, clutching her fingers to her chest as the mug tumbles to the floor. 

“Oh Godric Y/N.” James laughs and waves his wand. The mug flies back up onto the table and the contents, which appears to be chicken soup, slops back in. "You're hopeless." He giggles. 

“Don’t laugh! I’m injured.” She whimpers, gazing at the throbbing red fingers in dismay. 

“Accio Dittany.” James sighs with another flick of his wand. 

There’s a crash and a scream followed by loud laughter before the small bottle whizzes into the room and James catches it without looking, demonstrating his talent as a seeker. 

“What was that?” Y/N wonders as the sound of yelling and laughter echoes up the stairs, a sound that isn’t too uncommon in this household. 

James shrugs nonchalantly and holds his palm out for Y/N’s hand. She lays her injured hand in James’ and he pours a few drops of dittany onto her burn. 

“Better, your highness?” He snickers, dropping the bottle onto the bedside table beside the still steaming mug of soup. 

“Very much so, thank you slave.” 

“Slave?” James gasps, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me Y/N. I am hurt and offended. You can eat your lunch alone.” He sniffs and exits the room with a dramatic flip of his hair. 

* * *

 

An hour after she’s finished her soup Y/N feels her stomach lurch and she knows exactly what’s coming. Bare feet thumping against the carpeted floor, Y/N stumbles into the bathroom and falls to her knees beside the toilet mere moments before the soup makes a disgusting reappearance. 

“Oh Godric this is gross.” She whimpers, glaring at the flecks of vomit on her shirt and in her hair. 

She flushes the toilet and turns on the shower, ignoring the gnawing pit of hunger in her stomach. 

When she finishes her shower it occurs to her how eerily quiet the house is. 

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a thick hoodie she’d stolen from Remus a few weeks ago, the girl tiptoes downstairs and finds the house empty. 

“What the…  _GUYS_?” 

Silence. 

Y/N pouts and returns to her bedroom, slipping under the sheets and falling back into a restless sleep. 

* * *

 

“Y/N? Wake up little one.” Someone whispers, tugging on her hair. 

“Whizzit?” She moans, rolling over to bury her face in the pillow. 

“I got drugs. You need to take them.” 

“….What.” 

She lifts her head to see Sirius kneeling beside her bed with boxes of Muggle medicines. "Remus sent me out to get them. We also went grocery shopping so you don’t have to do it.” 

“Aw, you guys do care.” She teases and takes the pills he hands her. 

“Shush, you’ll ruin my bad boy image.” He winks and hands her a glass of water. 

“You sleep with a teddy bear Sirius, you don’t have a bad boy image in this house.” She comments before gulping down the medicine. 

“A man can dream.” He smirks and crawls into the bed beside her. “You feeling better?” He asks when she cuddles down into his chest. 

She nods. “I’m still really tired but the headache is gone.” 

“You don’t have a fever anymore.” He concludes after feeling her forehead. 

She hums in agreement, eyes fluttering closed as the drowsiness overcomes her. Sirius chuckles and settles down into the bed. “ _Sweet dreams little one_.” 

   
 

 


	9. Day 11

**Day 11: Full Moon**

"He's still asleep." Is the first thing James says when Y/N comes down for breakfast that morning.  

"I know, he's snoring louder than Sirius for once."  

"I don't know whether to be offended or not." Sirius mumbles, biting his toast while he thinks.  

"You okay?" Peter asks Y/N, noticing her hands shaking while she tries to pour coffee into her usual mug.  

"I'm fine." She mumbles but still Peter takes over, shooing her away so he can prepare her coffee.  

"Y/N, I know you and you're going to spill it everywhere. Go sit next to useless number one." He points at Sirius who's sat himself atop the counter with his breakfast.  

"I _know_ that was an insult." He cries and tosses the crust of his toast at Peter.  

"What's the plan for tonight?" Y/N asks in a quiet voice.  

"We're going hiking." James says in as cheerful a voice as he can manage. "We'll take him into the woods out back and go east for a few hours until it's safe enough to change."  

"Buying this place was a great idea, that forest goes on for miles." Sirius comments. "We'll have a great laugh."  

"I don't think Remus is going to be laughing." Y/N sighs, looking so nervous that James wraps his arms around her and gives her a quick peck on the forehead.  

"Relax Y/N, we've done this hundreds of times before. Just think of it as his time of the month. He needs lots of love and chocolate and those depressing movies you're both into."  

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory isn't _depressing_!"  

"No but the fact that you two are so obsessed with it is." Sirius adds with a laugh.  

"Get your traitorous hands off me!" Y/N pushes out of James' arms and gladly accepts the coffee from Peter. "Pete's the only nice one this morning." She grumbles, throwing an arm around his shoulder and taking a sip of the drink.  

Peter made, hands down, the best coffee out of anyone in the house.  

"Wormtail's _always_ nice to you Y/N. You should see him when you're not around." Sirius sighs, hopping down from the counter and booping her on the nose. "At least James and I are just as mean as we would be with the guys."  

"Yeah well I like Pete best right now."  

"And I would like _silence_ best right now." Remus grumbles as he thuds into the kitchen.  

"Good morning Moony." James says cheerfully and ducks to the side as Remus pushes his way to the bacon.  

"Nothing good about it."  

"Here, let me do that for you." Y/N puts her coffee down and starts making Remus' breakfast for him.  

"Fuck _off_ Y/N!" He growls and shoves her into James who barely manages to steady her. "I don't need you babying me."  

"Hey now, that was uncalled for." Sirius says, putting himself between Remus and Y/N. "Apologise to her, right now."  

"Sirius I'm fine." Y/N rests her hand on the small of his back.   

"Yeah Sirius. _She's fine_. Down boy."  

Sirius' nostrils flare and his arm twitches as he resists the urge to hit his friend.  

"Guys why don't we give it a rest." James, ever the mediator, steps between the two. "We're all on edge, some more than others." He gives Remus a pointed glare which seems to bring him back to his senses.  

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." He looks around at the others, all of them are staring at him as if worried about what he'll do next. "I'm not hungry anymore." He mumbles and disappears back up to his room.  

* * *

An hour later Y/N decides to brave the storm and bring Remus some food. She knocks on his door, balancing the tray of food on her spare hand.  

The door cracks open to reveal a messy haired, frantic Remus.  

"I bought you breakfast." She announces, stepping into the room before he can refuse and putting the tray on his bed.  

"Thanks." He mutters, not quite meeting her eyes. "I uh- I'm sorry about earlier."  

"I forgive you. Now eat your food and we can go have a movie marathon."  

"Can we- do you mind if we just stay up here and read instead?"  

Y/N gives him a soft smile and nods. "Sure. "  

They spend the day curled up together on the window seat, taking turns to read to each other. 

Around 9pm James knocks on the bedroom door and announces that it's time to go.  

Y/N sees them off with a lot of fussing and hugging each of them at least four times before Sirius finally announces that they have to leave.  

Then they're out the back door, Y/N standing in the doorway and watching their figures fading into the darkness of the night. She remains in the cold air, staring at the deep foreboding forest. Her emotions a mess of worry, fear and loneliness.  

A sharp howl pierces the silence of the night and Y/N hurries inside.  

She tries to pass the time by reading a book but every noise makes her jump and look for her friends.  By the time she reaches the bottom of each page she has to start again, her mind having wandered too much to properly read the sentences before her.  

After rereading the same page for the past ten minutes she gives up and tosses the book onto the couch beside her.  

A quick look at the clock shows that it's only just turned midnight, the boys won't be back until at least 3am.  

Her stomach a mess of nerves, Y/N shuffles into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself.  

While the kettle boils she stares out the window at the dark garden and catches sight of a black dog loping between the trees. Sirius must've come back to check on her.  

With a despondent sigh she pours makes her tea and returns to the lounge and wraps a blanket around herself to block out the chill of the night.

* * *

 

A tapping at the window brings Y/N out of her fitful daze of being half awake and half asleep.  

Keeping her blanket around herself she unlocks the door to let in the strangest crowd.  

They all come inside in animal form (except Remus of course) and traipse up the stairs in some kind of weird animal conga line.  

After a few minutes, in which Remus has collapsed onto the couch and graciously accepted a steaming mug of hot chocolate from Y/N. The others reappear, fully dressed and take their own servings of the warm drink.  

Y/N comes back from the hall with her arms full of blankets and hands them out, draping Remus' over him while the young man clutches his drink and stares blankly at the floor. He brushes aside Y/N's hands when she tries to clean his new cuts.  

Y/N notices the trail of muddy footprints staining the carpet and frowns.  

"Whose pawprints are those!" She complains, eyes immediately falling to James who clicks his tongue in annoyance.  

"I have _hooves,_ Y/N. There's a very distinctive difference."  

"Sirius?" Her interrogative glare turns to him and he shrugs nonchalantly.  

"You're leaping to conclusions based off nothing." She glares at him. "Alright! I'll clean it in the morning."  

Y/N smiles in satisfaction and the conversation shifts. They talk in hushed tones as they try to decide on dinner when Remus, in a fit of emotion, hurls his mug across the room.  

It hits the wall and explodes in a mess of hot chocolate and broken shards of porcelain.  

" _I hate this_." He growls, tears streaming down his face. "I'm a fucking monster. I should do the entire human race a favour and off myself."  

"Remus..."  

"Don't you dare Y/N. Don’t tell me it's not true. I'm disgusting. An abomination."  

"Moony that's a lie and you know it." Peter argues.  

He looks up at them, face cut and bleeding. His hair messy and wet with blood and sweat, thick clumps of leaves and grass stuck in the thick brown mass. His green eyes no longer have that kind light that everyone associates with Remus. They've become a sad reflection of his ravaged soul. "I don't belong in this world."  

"Yes you do! You're the greatest man I know." James says firmly, standing to his full height and meeting Remus' empty gaze with one full of life and light. "You're the strongest person in this damn room Moony. Without you none of us would have come together like this. We're a family, because of you and this family sticks together."  

"I don't deserve any of it." He whispers. "If people could see what's inside of me they would run screaming. Mothers tell their children to stay away from me, the freak with the hideous scars."  

"Who cares what Muggles think!" Sirius growls. "They don't know shit."  

" _I care!_ And it's not just Muggles. It's wizards too. I see the way they look at me, like I'm some disgusting creature not worth a second of their time. Other werewolves think I'm an abomination because I prefer to live like a normal person. I don't belong in this world. I shouldn't be this... this _thing_!" He drops to his knees and buries his face in his hands, moments later his entire body begins shaking with loud sobs that shatters the hearts of his friends.  

"You belong with us." Y/N whispers, kneeling before him and taking his hand. "We're family. Just like James said. We're _your_ family and we're not going anywhere."  

Remus wraps his arms around Y/N and buries his face in the crook of her neck as his sobbing only grows louder. He clings to her in desperation, as if she's his only anchor.  

James kneels down on Remus' left and holds him, resting his cheek on Remus' shoulder.  

After a moment Peter joins the group on Remus' other side and pulls Sirius down with him.  

The four hold their friend in silence as he screams and cries until his voice is nothing more than a hoarse whisper and his eyes are puffy and red.  

 


	10. Day 12

   
 **Day 12: Lazy Day**  

The day after a full moon was always a slow one. No one woke up before noon and even then it was only James and Y/N tiptoeing about.  

"What do you want for breakfast?" James whispers as they make their way downstairs.  

"Can we make pancakes?"  

James sighs. "Why was I expecting that."  

"Soo... yes?"  

"Yeah, whatever, get the flour."  

"Yay!" Y/N squeaks and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off into the kitchen before James has even reached the bottom floor.  

James, being the resident chef, grabs the necessary tools while he instructs Y/N on the ingredients.  

"Why do we need rainbow sprinkles?" Y/N wonders aloud but tosses James the packet anyway.  

"Don't question my methods, young protégé."  

The next half hour goes well as Y/N dances around the kitchen to a Fleetwod Mac record (James' favourite) and James joins in with his own little booty shake from time to time. Things are going well until Y/N's sock clad feet slip on the tiles and she sends the first batch of batter flying.  

James stares at the spilled mixture with an unreadable expression then glares at Y/N, who's covered in the stuff and trying not to laugh.  

A thick blob of mixture drops from the ceiling and lands in James' hair, startling him so much he drops the spoon and more mixture goes flying.  

"What the actual heck is this." Sirius mutters, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he takes in the scene before him. " _Obliviate!_ " Y/N cries and Sirius' eyes go blank.  

"Y/N WHAT THE HELL!" James gasps.  

"I'm sorry! I panicked!"  

"What's going on in here?" Sirius asks as he stares at the messy room.  

"Um..." James looks around nonchalantly as he slips his wand from his sleeve. " _Obliviate_!"  

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " The spells hit Sirius at the same time and he falls backwards.  

"We're terrible people." James whispers.  

"He knew too much. Clean this up, I'll take care of the body." Y/N points her wand at Sirius and he lifts into the air as Y/N walks out.  

By the time she's returned from putting Sirius back in bed James has cleaned the kitchen and is pouring out pancakes on the frying pan.  

"Smells good." Y/N comments, snatching a finished one off the plate. "Holy shit these are the best you've ever made!"  

"Y/N, babe, I love you from the bottom of my heart." James says, flipping a pancake expertly. "But I don't trust your cooking skills. Stay out of my kitchen."  

"That's cold Potter." Y/N whispers but backs out slowly. "This isn't over..."  

* * *

The next person to wake up is Peter, claiming that 'the smell of delicious' woke him. With that as his only introduction he sat himself down at the table and loaded the pancakes onto his plate (luckily James always made enough to feed an army).  

"Slow down Pete, you'll give yourself indigestion." Y/N warns, watching the boy practically inhale his meal.  

"If you spent a night as a rat trying to keep up with a werewolf, a deer and a dog, you'd understand." He grumbles through a mouthful of food.  

"Hunger is no excuse for bad table manners." James scolds, dipping his fingers into his glass of water and splashing Peter. "Swallow and apologise to the lady."  

"What lady?" Sirius teases as he comes downstairs for the second time that day. "The only lady in this house is James when it comes to his hair."  

"Look who's talking." Y/N retaliates, flinging a strawberry at him which he catches in his mouth.  

"I'm a diva and proud of it." Sirius flips his hair and takes his usual seat opposite Y/N, accepting the plate of pancakes James offers him and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  

"Guys can we use the fire pit tonight?" Peter asks once the last traces of breakfast have disappeared from his plate. "It's supposed to be a cloudless night."  

As they talk Remus enters the room silently and takes his spot at the head of the table, listening to their conversation quietly.  

"You just want marshmallows don't even try to hide it." Y/N smirks. "But I'm down for a bonfire."  

"I'm not in the mood to go trekking through the mud to find wood." Sirius groans.  

"Hear, hear." James agrees. "It's always us doing the heavy lifting."  

 "I'm on Y/N and Wormtail's team." Remus concludes. "Three against two, majority wins."  

"Heck yes!" Y/N and Peter highfive while Sirius and James groan and complain over the cheers of the other two.  

* * *

With hours left until the bonfire, the Marauders find different ways to fill their day. James disappears after breakfast and comes back a few minutes later fully dressed and announcing that he's off to see Lily.  

"Wrap it before you tap it!" Sirius calls after him right before the boy disapparates.  

Y/N and Remus decide to read all day (again). Y/N makes four mugs of her infamous hot chocolate (the guys all loved it) and she and Remus disappear to his room. They wrap themselves up in blankets, snuggle down next to each other and bury themselves in their separate books.  

All is silent in the house for a few hours until the return of their leader. He announces his return loudly as he stomps upstairs into his room and then.  

" _Moony_." James' wavering voice sounds from across the hall.  

Remus sighs, but keeps reading, planning on finishing his page before moving.  

"MOONY!"  

"FOR FUCKS SAKE," Remus hollers, disentangling himself from Y/N and storming out. "WHAT DID YOU BREAK NOW?"   

"NOTHING! I JUST NEEDED YOUR HELP!" James screams, followed by the sound of running footsteps and moments later Sirius bursts into the room.  

"Y/N, you've got to come see this."  

She follows Sirius into James' room and gasps at the sight.  

Remus has collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter. Peter is face down on the floor, body shaking from his muffled laughs. James is knelt in the middle of the room, face buried in his hands and his ears bright red with two massive antlers sticking out of his head.  

Y/N takes one look at the sight and a loud laugh escapes her lips. James looks up at the sound.  

"What kind of weird shit were you and Lily up to?" Remus asks, barely managing the words through his laughter.  

"Mate, you're putting a whole new meaning to the word 'horny'. Sirius taunts, catching Y/N as her knees give out from laughing so hard.  

After more horny related jokes and a lot of teasing Y/N takes pity on the boy and casts the reversal spell to fix him.  

* * *

 

They make plans for the evening, deciding that the group that wanted the bonfire had to go find the wood while James and Sirius would make dinner.  

They split up, Y/N, Remus and Peter taking off into the forest as the sun started to set and James and Sirius happily watched them go.  

Only three minutes in and, "Guys I gotta pee." Y/N announces and runs back inside, dropping the meagre pile of twigs she'd collected.  

"And we won't be seeing her until we're lighting the fire." Peter comments with an eye roll.  

Remus snorts but agrees as they roam the forest.  

True enough, by the time dinner is called Remus and Peter have collected more than enough wood for the fire.  

Y/N awaits their return from her spot in a lawn chair and sipping a can of beer.  

"Y/N you're like a blister." Peter says, dropping the heavy log onto the pile with a groan and flopping into a chair. "You only show up when all the hard work is done."  

"I resent that!"  

"Oh shove off you know it's true." Peter winks and steals her drink. "I think I deserve this more than you."  

"Hey now, behave." James warns, coming outside with a plateful of homemade burgers and setting it on the table.  

Sirius follows him with a pitcher of butterbeer and glasses. "Get rid of that muggle filth Wormtail."  

"Yeah Pete, that's so disgusting." Y/N snickers and grabs herself a burger.  

"Sorry Y/N, I can't hear you from up here. Let me lower myself to your level." Peter kneels down beside Y/N. "You were saying? Shortie."  

"Can't we have one meal without height jokes?" Remus sighs, biting into his burger with relish.  

James snorts. "Says the giant."  

"Can we put Y/N and Moony next to each other and see the difference?" Sirius asks, eyes gleaming and the burger halfway to his mouth is long forgotten.  

"You've seen us next to each other billions of times!" Y/N complains.  

"I don't see the harm." Remus shrugs and stands up.  

"Of course _you_ don't." Y/N mutters bitterly but stands beside him anyway.  

"Stand back to back." Peter orders.  

"What is this, a photoshoot?" Y/N growls.  

They do as they're told and the other boys burst into laughter.  

"She's like two feet shorter!"  

"Oh shut up Peter, I know you have the smallest dick here." Y/N snaps, sitting down and resuming her meal as all the boys go quiet.  

"How the fuck do you know that?" Sirius asks.  

"You've all literally bragged to me about your penis sizes. I know who's got the biggest and who's got the smallest."  

"Who's the biggest?" James says immediately. "It's me right?"  

"Oh please, you all know it's me." Sirius smirks.  

"I'm trying to eat here." Remus groans, glaring at each of them individually. "You can compare that later."  

"He's bitter because he know's he's second last." Sirius whispers to James who chokes on his burger.  

"Fire time!" Peter announces, redfaced and annoyed.  

"Yay!" Y/N cheers and drops her untouched second burger back on the plate.  

They pile the logs into the fire pit, arguing over the best way to do it, until James has had enough of the bickering and points his wand at the woodpile.  

" _Incendio._ "  

The flames catch and soon enough they have a roaring fire.  

Peter rushes inside to get some blankets and pillows to spread out on the grass while Y/N makes hot chocolates for each of them and Remus fetches the marshmallows from his secret stash. (Secret because Wormtail was known to steal a few things when no one was looking).  

James and Sirius keep feeding the fire and soon discover that the others didn't get _nearly_ enough logs.  

"We have to do everything ourselves around here." James mutters, lighting his wand and disappearing into the forest.  

"Where's James gone?" Y/N asks when she returns with a tray of hot chocolates to find one of the boys missing.  

"He's doing the work you were meant to do hours ago."  

"Shut up Peter." Y/N groans, sinking into the pillows between Remus and Sirius and setting the tray before her.  

James returns shortly, with more logs than Peter and Remus managed to find earlier. "That. Is how you get fuel for a fire."  

"Did you cut down a damn tree?"  

"No, he's just so hot that all the wood within three miles comes to him."  

Everyone stares at Sirius. "Can we stop with the dick jokes?" Remus sighs.  

James adds more fuel to the fire before dropping down on top of Sirius and leaning against him comfortably.  

"What a lovely night!" James sighs, which turns into a yelp when Sirius shoves the boy off his lap and onto the hard ground. "RUDE! You guys are hogging the blankets."  

They all shuffle about until everyone's on the blankets with their hot chocolate and marshmallows.  

The quiet night is full of laughter, teasing and the sound of the fire crackling away merrily.  

The fire starts dying down so James gets up to refuel it and Peter uses the opportunity to hurry inside and fetch himself a sweater.  

"Ugh, I want tea but I'm too lazy to make it." Y/N complains, rolling over on the blanket to pout at Remus.  

"Hey Wormtail!" Remus calls, not looking away from the fire.  

"Yeah?" Comes his muffled reply.  

"What letter comes after 'S' in the alphabet?"  

There's a silence as he thinks about it. "T?"  

"Yes please!" Remus calls with a smirk.  

"I'll have one too Pete." Y/N adds.  

"Same here!" James' yells followed by Sirius' voice.  

"One for me too, thanks lad."  

"I hate you all." But soon enough they hear the sound of the kettle boiling.  

   
 

 


End file.
